onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шанкс
| jname = シャンクス | rname = Сянкусу | ename = Шанкс | first = Глава 1; Эпизод 4 | affiliation = Пираты Красноволосого; Ёнко; Пираты Роджера (бывший) | occupation = Пират; Капитан; Юнга (пират) (бывший) | epithet = | jva = Сюуити Икэда | rva = Андрей Тенетко | age = 27 (Глава 1); 37 (Главы с 1 по 597); 39 (Главы с 598 и далее) | birth = 9-ое марта }} Красноволосый Шанкс — пират и капитан пиратов Красноволосого родом из Вест Блю. Также бывший юнга команды Короля Пиратов Гол Д. Роджера - пиратов Роджера, создавший свою команду после казни последнего. Один из членов экипажа – Ясопп, отец Усоппа. Шанкс является одним из четырёх Ёнко. Он пират, вдохновивший Монки Д. Луффи на путешествие по Гранд Лайн в качестве пирата. Монки Д. Гарп, постоянно обвиняет Шанкса в том, что его внук захотел стать пиратом именно из-за Красноволосого. Шанкс нашел Дьявольский плод Гому Гому но Ми, который впоследствии случайно съел Луффи. Внешность Одежда В прошлом Пока Шанкс не встретил Луффи, он носил соломенную шляпу. Её он получил от своего бывшего капитана - Гол Д. Роджера, который и является первым владельцем, носившим шляпу много лет назад. Когда Шанкс был юнгой на корабле Гол Д. Роджера, он носил черную рубашку с треугольным вырезом на груди и рукавами, доходящим до локтя, бледно-серые брюки. thumb|left| Позже на нем была белая футболка с черными большими вертикальными полосами, которую видно, когда Красноволосый болтает с Багги, пытавшимся сбежать с фруктом Бара-Бара. Также, в битве при Эдд Вор, у него была белая, в тоненькую чёрную полоску, кофта в и светло-коричневые штаны. Такая же одежда была на нем в 15 опенинге We Go!. В 1 главе Вначале на Шанксе были черный плащ, слегка свободные коричневые брюки, собранные на голени золотыми пуговицами внизу с внешней стороны ноги, чуть ниже колен. На ногах — пара сандалий. Шанкс носит белую рубашку, которую не до конца застегивает, из-за чего его грудь постоянно открыта. Вокруг его талии обвит большой красный пояс, на котором справа закреплена сабля. в 1 главе, белая рубашка была заправлена под пояс, но когда он покидал деревню Луффи, более она не была опоясана , из-за чего он выглядел еще более потрепанным, чем раньше. В настоящем Шанкс всегда надевает длинный черный плащ на свои плечи. В настоящее время его облик не перетерпел сильных изменений: аналогичные коричневые брюки, но более свободные и с цветочным орнаментом, длинный чёрной плащ, большая белая рубашка с открытой грудью, сандалии, сабля, закреплённая с правой стороны. Лицо и волосы Самое поразительное в Шанксе — это цвет волос, именно поэтому его прозвали Рыжеволосым Шанксом. Также у него есть три длинных шрама на левом глазу, начинающиеся на середине лба и заканчивающиеся на щеке, которые оставил Чёрная Борода. Они пылают, когда он сталкивается с Маршаллом Д. Тичем. Он небритый, с короткими и неряшливыми бородой и усами. В молодости у него их не было. Спасая Луффи от морского короля, он также потерял свою левую руку, из-за чего место, где она раньше была, всегда прикрыто плащом. В одной из серий One Piece, где встретились Шанкс и Эйс, при нем была его рука. Это ошибка аниматоров. В начале One Piece Шанкс имел сходство с Луффи. Позже Шанкс стал разительно отличаться: формы глаз стали рисоваться гораздо острее, его нос стал более прямым, похожим на нос Нико Робин, что значительно отличает его от других персонажей в манге/аниме, его красные волосы также стали немного длиннее, волнистее и растрёпаннее. Галерея Видеоигры Личность Шанкс — один из самых беспечных персонажей в мире One Piece, предпочитающий весело проводить время, неспешно совершая кругосветное путешествие со своей командой вместо того, чтобы мчаться от одного места к другому. Шанкс не жестокий, как многие другие пиратские капитаны. Он не управляет своей командой с помощью страха, чтобы таким образом заполучить уважение. У него дружелюбный нрав, он не будет преднамеренно стремиться вредить другим. Шанкс в состоянии уговорить такого серьезного человека, как Соколиный Глаз ,присоединиться к его забаве. Однако, несмотря на то, каким простым человеком он кажется на первый взгляд, Шанкс представляет собой сложную личность, обладающую довольно сложными взглядами. Например, он верит: если два человека имеют разные взгляды, то они должны идти разными путями.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 3 Глава 19 и Эпизод 8, Buggy and Shanks discuss being a pirate, Buggy admits Shanks is a complex man after hearing what he has to say about being a pirate. Шанксу все равно, что происходит с ним: пусть в него кинут еду, обольют или плюнут в него. Он не будет сопротивляться, а посмеется вместе с командой над своими неудачами. Даже потеря руки не очень обеспокоила его. Однако он никогда и никому не простит нападение на его друга. Эта черта также передалась и Луффи. Шанкс и его команда почти всегда появляются празднующими и пьющими алкогольные напитки; если кто-нибудь посещает его, то обязательно попадает на пьянку и банкет. Ода говорит, что характер Шанкса из всех героев Ван Пис более всего напоминает его собственный из-за веселого праздного характера и озорного поведения. Шанкс также против идеи бесполезного кровопролития, даже если задета честь. Единственный повод для борьбы – защита друга от опасности. Он восхищается теми, у кого есть храбрость, например, маленьким Луффи, который встал против Хигумы, оскорбившего Шанкса, и Коби, собравшего всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы остановить войну, полагавшего, что ей было бессмысленно продолжаться. Он даже защитил Коби от удара адмирала Акаину, а Луффи - от морского короля. Красноволосый из-за своей беспечности иногда и очень невнимательный. Например, он засёк Багги в тот момент, когда тот хотел смыться с фруктом Бара-Бара, однако даже не понял этого. У Шанкса также есть навыки дипломатии, он сумел помешать другому Ёнко Кайдо напасть на Белоуса, также выступил посредником в перемирии между пиратами Белоуса и Мировым правительством. Его навыки дипломатии настолько хороши, что у него получилось убедить Сэнгоку согласиться с его предложением закончить войну, хотя тот ненавидит пиратов. Из уважения к Белоусу он согласился взять все связанное с похоронами его и Портгаса Д. Эйса на себя. Шанкс также на них и присутствовал. Шанкс не любит нарушать обещаний. К примеру, он отказался увидеться с Луффи, и потому попросил Багги передать шляпу. Он ждёт его в Новом Мире и знает, что Мугивара сможет пройти этот путь. Он также любит дразнить людей, о чем свидетельствует его отношение к Луффи, когда тот был ребенком. Ода также заявил, что если бы ребенок попросил у Шанкса Дьявольский плод, он стал бы дразнить его, что тот слишком молод, чтобы его съесть.SBS One Piece Манга — SBS Том 7, Недавно, когда я работал над фруктовым стендом, какой-то надоедливый ребенок подошел ко мне и сказал: " Как тупо, здесь совсем нету Гому Гому плодов". Если придет еще кто-нибудь и скажет тоже самое, что мне ответить? Пожалуйста, ответьте. Шанкс сам был как Луффи (как ребёнок) в молодые годы. Шанкс иногда реагирует так, что никто не может быть уверен в его последующих действиях. Эту черту Багги отметил как "всегда раздражавшую его". Это включает в себя панику, когда что-то идет не так, или дружелюбное приветствие Багги, не заметив злость последнего на Шанкса. Кроме того, пират глубоко внутри хранит тяжелые воспоминания. Шанкс рыдал на казни своего капитана Гол Д. Роджера. Когда он говорил о своем тройном шраме Белоусу, попросил его отнестись серьёзно к ситуации вокруг Чёрной Бороды. Маршал Д. Тич - один из немногих людей, к кому Шанкс относится недоброжелательно и плохо (что неудивительно). Даже объездив мир, Шанкс считает лучшим саке из его родного города в Вест Блю. Когда он пил его с Белоусом, то назвал "целебной водой". Как и другие персонажи в One Piece, Шанкс имеет свой собственный смех, начинающийся с "Да" (то есть: Дахахахахахаха). Отношения Команды Пираты Красноволосого Шанкс очень ценит и любит свою команду, которая, как и их капитан, очень дружелюбная и, даже будучи командой одного из Ёнко, не является жестокой и не пытается управлять окружающими с помощью страха. Команда для Шанкса очень важна, он следит за благополучием каждого ее члена, начиная с отказа ребенку (Луффи) взять его на корабль , заканчивая запретом Рокстару пытаться отомстить за свою честь после довольно неуважительного к нему и к его капитану отношения на корабле Белоуса (Рокстар попросту не смог бы ничего сделать). thumb|Шанкс и его три главных накамаНа данный момент известными её членами являются Бенн Бекман, Ясопп, Лаки Ру и Рокстар. Так же, как и Шанкс, пираты Красноволосого любят устраивать вечеринки и не обращают внимания на всякие оскорбления. Доказательством является общее веселье, когда Хигума оскорбил Шанкса, Эта команда хорошо знает Луффи. Бенн Бекман - правая рука Шанкса. Капитан доверяет ему больше всех. Он всегда спокоен, достаточно хладнокровен, его личность, можно сказать, сильно контрастирует с Шанксом. Однако он постоянно удивляется выходками своего капитана: это было заметно, когда Шанкс начал паниковать из-за похищения Луффи Хигумой , или когда Шанкс начинает напиваться еще больше уже в нетрезвом состоянии. И он также удивляется новостям про Луффи, о которых рассказал Соколиный Глаз. Он один из трёх членов команды, которые всегда появляются вместе с Шанксом. Лаки Ру - также один из трёх наиболее преданных членов, кто всегда рядом с Шанксом. Он безоговорочно верен своему капитану. Он любит выпивку и веселье, как и Красноволосый. Ясопп - отец Усоппа, покинувший сына через три года после его рождения (или через два года после смерти Роджера). Его завербовал в своб команду Шанкс, который услышал рассказы про самого меткого стрелка и приехал за ним на остров. Ясопп счастлив за исполнение своей мечты стать пиратом и благодарен Шанксу. Он - последний из трёх членов, которые всегда рядом с капитаном. Рокстар также уважает и любит своего капитана. Хоть он и был новичком, Рокстар был готов защищать честь и достоинство своего капитана на корабле Белоуса, хоть это и было опасно, но был остановлен Шанксом. Пираты Роджера Шанкс, похоже, нравился и был верным своему капитану Гол Д. Роджеру, раз тот именно ему подарил свою Соломенную шляпу, или же Роджеру просто нравился Шанкс. На казни Роджера он плакал . Пока больше об отношении Шанкса к Гол Д. Роджеру неизвестно. Практически ничего неизвестно о его отношениях с другими членами команды. Однако во флешбеке видно, что он довольно неплохо ладил с Багги: они дрались не из-за чего , постоянно спорили. Дозорные описывали их отношения как "братские узы" , а Белоус лично подчеркнул, что они были всегда вместе. Шанкс все еще считает Багги своим другом. Друзья Монки Д.Луффи Луффи видит в Шанксе своего героя, кумира. Некоторые черты он перенял именно у Красноволосого. Например, не обращать внимания на оскорбления. Сначала Шанкс не воспринимал Луффи всерьез, поскольку тот был всего мальчишкой, посмеивался над его желаниями стать пиратом, называя его "Якорем". Позже, когда Луффи заступился за Шанкса и его команду перед Хигумой, а затем заявил, что сам соберет свою команду, Шанкс начал относиться к нему более серьезно. Бенн Бекман сказал Шанксу, что Луффи собирается сделать что-то самостоятельно, что подтвердил Шанкс, заметив сходство между ним, когда он был такого же возраста, что и Луффи . Шанкс очень хорошо относится к Монки Д. Луффи, как он утверждал Сильверсу Рэйли на Архипелаге Сабаоди. Он видит в нём своего прежнего капитана Гол Д. Роджера. Хотя в деревне Фууша он над ним часто подшучивал, говоря, что тот никогда не станет пиратом, и что плавает он как топор и т.д., на самом деле Шанксу нравится то, как Луффи стремится стать пиратом. Он и вдохновил Луффи на то, чтобы стать пиратом, и своими шутками пробудил у мальчика целую мечту - стать Королём Пиратов и найти величайшее в мире сокровище - "Ван Пис". Именно поэтому Монки Д. Гарп обвиняет Шанкса в том, что Луффи стал преступником. Также на корабле Белоуса Шанкс утверждал, что Луффи является его ставкой на Новую Эру. Шанкс верит в Луффи и знает, что он наверняка достигнет своей цели, из-за этой веры Красноволосыф даже вручил ему свою Соломенную шляпу, которая досталась ему от его капитана Гол Д. Роджера, и очень была ему дорога. Шанкс очень хочет снова увидеться с Луффи . Однако, хоть у него и была возможность сделать это в Маринфорде, он отказался от этой идеи, поскольку тогда бы нарушил обещание. Шанкс видел Луффи как будущего пирата , и он был невероятно рад узнать о первой награде Луффи, даже устроил еще одну вечеринку, хоть и отходил от предыдущей , а также беспокоился о нем после Войны в Маринфорде. Он мысленно обратился к Луффи, сказав, что плакать - это нормально, а также, что Мугивара выдержит это. Также Луффи съел Дьявольский плод именно благодаря Шанксу: Красноволосый привез плод из путешествия и планировал продать его; Шанкс оставил его на барной стойке рядом с Луффи и отвернулся, а мальчик съел его, посчитав плод десертом. Все были удивлены, когда узнали об этом, а Шанкс так вообще начал паниковать. Багги Шанкс, также очень хорошо относится к своему лучшему другу детства Багги. В детстве, когда они были еще юнгами на корабле Короля Пиратов Гол Д. Роджера, они уже были как "привязанные друг к другу" (позже это доказал Белоус). Хотя они и часто соперничали и враждовали (Например: «где холоднее: на севере или на юге?» и еще по многим, казалось бы, глупым вопросам.). Но все-таки даже взрослые они явно не изменились. Хоть их пути и разошлись, они всё такие же, как и в детстве, веселые и смешные. Хоть Шанкс и стал одним из Ёнко, но то, как он вел себя в родной деревне Луффи, это доказывает. Однако Багги никогда не считал его другом, а некоторые черты Шанкса его и вовсе раздражали. Ему не нравятся беспечное отношение Красноволосого ко всему. Также он говорил, что никогда не знаешь точную реакцию Шанкса. В Маринфорде он и вовсе был в гневе, когда пират дружелюбно с ним заговорил, а просьбу отдать шляпу хотел выполнить только за вознаграждение. Правда, Багги был обманут, что доказывает, насколько хорошо Шанкс знает своего бывшего товарища. Макино В деревне Фууша Шанкс довольно близко дружил с Макино, работавшей в баре. Макино проявила заботу к нему, когда Шанкс был оскорблён Хигумой. А Шанкс, в свою очередь, предложил помощь в уборке того, что разлил и разбил горный бандит . Она вытирала пирата, когда разбойник ушел . Она была очень благодарна Шанксу за спасение Луффи ценой его руки и думает о нем в высшей степени уважительно. Она понимает, что он - хороший человек, хоть и пират. Она даже помогала Эйсу учиться благодарить Шанкса за спасение Луффи. Пираты Белоуса Портгас Д. Эйс Шанкс имеет относительно хорошие отношения с Эйсом, который очень уважает Красноволосого за спасение его младшего брата. Когда Эйс начал пиратствовать, то сразу же отправился на поиски Шанкса, чтобы отблагодарить его. Он специально учился манерам у Макино, дабы высказать свое искреннее почтение. Сначала Шанкс подумал, что тот пришел драться с ним, но когда узнал о его истинных целях , пригласил присоединиться к застолью (если так можно назвать ужин вокруг костра). Шанкс беспокоится за Эйса, когда узнает, что Черная Борода был в его подчинении, и просит Белоуса остановить Командира Второго Дивизиона, пока не стало слишком поздно. Позже было сказано, что Шанкс преградил путь Кайдо, еще одному Ёнко, когда тот хотел напасть на Белоуса . На следующий день он прибыл в Маринфорд и остановил войну. Он забрал тела Эйса и Белоуса, чтобы не пятнать и дальше их честь и убрать мертвые тела подальше от камер, а также достойно похоронил пиратов. Он был поражен поступком Эйса и сказал, что так же поступил бы и Роджер. Неизвестно, знал ли Шанкс о том, что Эйс - сын его бывшего капитана, до того как это объявил Сэнгоку. Эдвард Ньюгейт Хоть Белоус являлся Ёнко и соперником Шанкса, Красноволосый лично пришел к нему, чтобы предупредить об опасности, нависшей над Портгасом Д. Эйсом. Позже он преградил путь Кайдо, другому Ёнко, чтобы тот не напал на флот Белоуса. На следующей день он прибыл в Маринфорд и забрал тела Белоуса и Эйса, чтобы похоронить их и убрать подальше от камер, которые пятнали их честь. Шанкс уважал Белоуса, а сам Эдвард Ньюгейт все еще воспринимал Красноволосого "сопляком" и недоумевал, как он стал таким важным. Марко Марко раньше считал Шанкса врагом. Когда Красноволосый отключил нескольких пиратов на корабле Белоуса своим Хаки , Марко разозлился и ругал того за это, а позже и вовсе сказал заткнуться ему, поскольку Ёнко предложил ему присоединиться. По прибытии в Маринфорд Шанкс попросил Марко закончить воевать и уходить. После войны он устроил похороны для Белоуса и Эйса, а Марко извинился перед Шанксом за свое неуважительное поведение и искренне поблагодарил за помощь. Он, наконец, принял Шанкса в качестве союзника. Дракуль Михок В прошлом Михок и Шанкс часто сражались друг с другом. Их бои гремели на весь Гранд Лайн. Однако Михок отказался от поединков с Шанксом, поскольку последний потерял руку. Теперь у них довольно нейтральные и дружеские отношения, Соколиный Глаз может разыскать Шанкса, если будет нужно. Он и Красноволосый смогли поладить, хоть они и совершенно разные люди. Шанкс смог уговорить Михока присоединиться к вечеринке по случаю успехов Луффи , хотя за несколько мгновений до этого Михок и сам презирал беспечность капитана Пиратов Красноволосого. Позже, в Маринфорде, Михок мысленно извинился перед Шанксом за его намерения напасть на Луффи. А когда на войну пожаловал и сам Ёнко, Соколиный Глаз просто ушел, заявив, что согласился сражаться против Белоуса, а не против Красноволосого. Враги Мировое Правительство Мировое Правительство считает Шанкса большой проблемой, но осознает, что он не из тех, кто будет лично пытаться изменить мир. Однако из-за его статуса правительство боится, что он может выйти из-под контроля, и готово устранить его, если Красноволосыф когда-нибудь сделает это. Мировое Правительство терпит его действия до того момента. Шанкс, в свою очередь, совершенно не опасается гнева Мирового Правительства, ему на него все равно. Как он сказал, если они будут мешать ему, то "он не даст себя в обиду". Морской Дозор Шанкс и Сэнгоку имеют некоторое уважение друг к другу. Когда Шанкс прибыл в Маринфорд и заявил, что забирает Эйса и Белоуса, чтобы похоронить и больше не пятнать их честь выставлением напоказ мертвых тел, Сэнгоку согласился, сказал, что война окончена, и взял всю ответственность на себя. Шанкс был ему за это очень благодарен. Вице-Адмирал Гарп ненавидит Шанкса за то, что из-за него, по его мнению, Луффи стал пиратом, хотя должен был быть дозорным. Когда Акаину чуть не убил Коби за просьбу прекратить сражение, Шанкс спас его и похвалил за отвагу. Дальше он добавил, что те секунды, что были им выиграны, изменили будущее всего мира в лучшую или худшую сторону. Как Шанкс относится к Дозору неизвестно, но Дозор явно очень боится Шанкса, поскольку он один из Ёнко. Ёнко Другие Ёнко для Шанкса - враги. Хоть он и Белоус атаковали друг-друга из-за Эйса и Чёрной Бороды, у них довольно неплохие отношения. Шанкс даже остановил Кайдо, который был на пути к Белоусу. Маршалл Д. Тич Об отношениях Шанкса и Чёрной Бороды нельзя много сказать, но между ними явно есть некая неприязнь, ведь Тич поранил Шанкса, оставив ему три шрама, которые "ноют при встречи с ним", и Шанкс явно знает о Тиче все, а именно: о его характере, о целях. Это доказывает тот факт, что при разговоре с Белоусом, он знал, что случится с Эйсом, если тот будет драться с Чёрной Бородой, и знал, что рано или поздно Тич предаст Пиратов Белоуса. Силы и способности Мало известно о том, на что Шанкс способен, так как его не показывали активно участвующим в бою, хотя, поскольку он один из Ёнко, его власть считается равной власти Белоуса, и, в любом случае, потеря руки не ослабила его.One Piece Data Books — Шанкс не стал слабее, даже потеряв руку. Шанкс — отличный пловец. Ему удалось добраться до маленького Луффи раньше, чем мчащийся на полной скорости Хозяин Побережья успел его проглотить. Он также лень вынослив и силён, раз смог доплыть до Луффи и потом с ним вдвоём добраться обратно до суши, хоть и был без руки. Согласно словам Багги, в молодости он был сильным бойцом, и Багги хотел заполучить его в свою команду. Одно лишь упоминание имени Шанкса дает большую власть. Утверждение Багги о том, что у него ранее была «братская связь» с Шанксом, стала одной из причин очередного взрыва раболепного поклонения со стороны его новых соратников — бывших узников Импел Дауна. Кроме того, Багги не боялся использовать имя Шанкса и имя его предыдущего капитана Гол Д. Роджера, чтобы усиливать свое уважение среди узников Импел Дауна. Даже разговор Багги и Шанкса рассматривался как доказательство силы Багги, все действия Багги воспринимались ошибочно, всем казалось, что он не боится Ёнко. У Шанкса достаточно власти, чтобы положить конец войне в Маринфорде при помощи одной только дипломатии; когда он заявил, что кровопролития больше не будет, никто не вышел с ним на бой, хотя смерти Эйса и Белоуса сильно укрепили боевой дух дозорных. Когда Шанкс предложил раздувшемуся от самомнения и пафоса Чёрной Бороде (который несколько минут назад хвастливо заявил, что сейчас сотрет весь остров с лица земли, а Сэнгоку с Гарпом — в порошок) вступить с ним в бой, тот отклонил предложение и решил уйти, так как время для его битвы с Шанксом еще не пришло. Это очень интересный момент, так как Тич рвался прикончить Белоуса (хотя тот к тому моменту уже находился в тяжелом состоянии), который считался сильнейшим человеком в мире и даже чудовищем, которому не было равных, но почему-то отказался воевать с Шанксом. Более того, когда Шанкс потребовал, чтобы тела Портгаса Д. Эйса и Белоуса после смерти остались неприкосновенными, Сэнгоку по собственной инициативе объявил об окончании войны, взяв на себя всю ответственность за принятое решение, что, безусловно, свидетельствует о том, что несмотря на свой статус пирата, Шанксу удалось заслужить его уважение, чего не удавалось никакому другому пирату, кроме Белоуса. Искусство фехтования Шанкс - фехтовальщик. Десять лет назад Шанкс мог плавать, а это означает, что он не ел Дьявольского плода, и в то время он был соперником Михока Соколиного Глаза. left|thumb|210px|Cтолкновение Шанкса и Белоуса На протяжении всего сериала Шанкс в бою пользуется исключительно мечом. Хотя его навык владения мечом был показан лишь мельком, сам факт того, что он сумел достойно противостоять удару Белоуса, ясно показывает силу, которую он вкладывает в атаки. Шанкс так же достаточно силён, чтобы остановить кулак магмы Акаину при помощи меча и Хаки Вооружения. До того как Шанкс потерял руку, спасая Луффи, Михок часто искал с ним встречи, чтобы вызвать на дуэль. Так как Михок, по общепринятому мнению, является лучшим в мире мечником, а Шанкс был его соперником, можно предположить, что Шанкс крайне искусен в фехтовании. Похоже, что ведущей рукой Шанкса была левая рука, пока он ее не лишился, поскольку во флешбеках видно, что он держал меч именно в ней. Техники Только в Видеоиграх * «Strike for the New World»: Шанкс поднимает в воздух свою саблю, вызывая дождь из красных молний вокруг него. Затем он заканчивает атаку землеразрушительным ударом меча. Это первая специальная атака Шанкса в игре One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. * «To the heights of piracy!»: Шанкс вонзает саблю в землю, освобождая красные молнии из заряженного Хаки меча. Это вторая специальная атака в игре One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. * «Kenbunshoku Haki»: Используя Хаки Наблюдения, Шанкс может немного замедлить свои чувства течения времени. Это его особая техника в игре One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. (Примечание: Использование Шанксом в игре Хаки Наблюдения неканонично). Хаки Шанкс — один из немногих персонажей, способных использовать все три вида Хаки. Королевское Хаки Шанкс владеет Королевским Хаки, способностью, которую может использовать лишь один из миллиона. После того как он спас Луффи от Морского Короля, Шанкс смог прогнать его при помощи Хаки всего одним недобрым взглядом. Позже, при его подъеме на борт корабля Белоуса, половина команды Белоуса (следует отметить, что это бывалые парни, которые сумели выжить в Новом Мире) упали без сознания, а сам корабль начал получать повреждения от одного присутствия Шанкса. Люди Белоуса приписывают это его исключительному Хаки. Ода подтвердил в SBS, что Шанкс смог бы отключить 100 000 пиратов и рыболюдей, когда была битва между Соломенными Шляпами и Новыми Пиратами Рыболюдей, своим Хаки (хотя у Луффи получилось сделать это за один раз только с 50 000). Хаки Вооружения Когда клинки Шанкса и Белоуса схлестнулись, «небеса» над ними разверзлись, что дает представление о том, каким невероятно мощным Хаки Вооружения Ёнко зарядили свое оружие. Во время Битвы при Маринфорде Шанкс так же смог остановить магмовый кулак Акаину, зарядив свой меч Хаки Вооружения. Оружие thumb|210px|Шанкс обнажает саблю. Его меч - сабля. Она выглядит немного больше, чем обычная сабля. Оружие имеет одно лезвие с большой рукояткой. Она закреплена с правой стороны. Шанкс был показан с разными мечами во время его пребывания на корабле Гол Д. Роджера в качестве юнги и во время остановки в родной деревне Луффи. Причем, когда он был юнгой в команде Роджера, он был замечен в использовании двух мечей одновременно. История Прошлое Годы обучения Шанкс из Вест Блю, и когда-то он был членом команды Пиратов Роджера - юнгой на его корабле, где он поучаствовал во многих сражениях и приключениях (в битвах против Белоуса, например). В какой-то момент Роджер отдал ему свою соломенную шляпу, хотя подробности этого события пока неизвестны. Также неизвестна и дата его вступления в команду, но он провел большее количество времени с другим юнгой, Багги, постоянно споря с ним из-за нелепых вещей. Их постоянные стычки раздражали первого помощника капитана, Сильверса Рэйли. Однажды команда Роджера готовилась нападать на корабль. Пока все готовились, Шанкс и Багги обсуждали важность сокровища. Шанкс заявлял, что сокровище - не единственная важная вещь у пирата. После битвы команда закатила вечеринку в честь победы, и Шанкс пригласил Багги поучаствовать в ней, поскольку они нашли "странное сокровище". Шанкс и Багги начали говорить о планах на будущее, когда они покинут команду, а затем Багги пригласил Шанкса к себе в будущую команду. Красноволосый отказался, считая, что люди с настолько разными взглядами на жизнь должны идти разными дорогами. Оба пирата согласились, что при следующей встрече, когда они уже будут иметь свои собственные команды, они будут врагами. После Шанкс рассказал, как они нашли Дьявольский плод, и добавил, что его стоимость - 100 000 000. На следующий день, когда Багги разыграл всех, съев фальшивый плод на глазах у всех, Шанкс пересекся с ним, пока он был с настоящим. Из-за внезапного появления Шанкса, Багги пришлось положить плод в рот, а после он и вовсе случайно его проглотил. Затем Багги уронил в море карту сокровищ, однако, поскольку он стал пользователем Плода, начал тонуть. Шанкс спас его, но карта утонула. После этого Багги очень обиделся на него и всякий раз припоминает это Красноволосому. thumb|210px|Шанкс плачет на казни Роджера За 26 лет до начала приключений Монки Д. Луффи, Роджер заболел и отправился в свое последнее путешествие по Гранд Лайн. За год до смерти он распустил команду. В последний раз Багги и Шанкса можно было заметить вместе в Логтауне, во время казни Роджера. Шанкс немедленно начал собирать свою команду, предложив место Багги, но тот отказался. Шанкс продолжал узнавать слухи о Багги и его пиратской карьере. Создание пиратов Красноволосого Шанкса В какой-то момент Шанкс повстречался с Маршаллом Д. Тичем, тогдашним членом команды Белоуса. Неизвестно, что именно произошло, но после встречи вокруг левого глаза Шанкса появились три диагональных шрама, оставленных Чёрной Бородой. Неизвестна и точная дата встречи, однако можно предположить, что было это ближе к казни, поскольку на изображениях молодого Шанкса его лицо не имеет каких-либо шрамов, но в двух флешбеках (Глава 434 и Глава 0) его лицо скрыто шляпой. Шанкс также часто сражался с Михоком. Заявив о своей силе, его и других 3 пиратов (Белоуса, Большую Мамочку и Кайдо) прозвали Ёнко. Шанкс и маленький Луффи Годы спустя, когда он стал капитаном своей собственной команды, Шанкс приехал на остров, где встретил странного, маленького мальчика, Монки Д. Луффи. Заинтересовавшись в мальчике и полюбив атмосферу в деревне, он решил сделать это место временной базой (на год). Луффи быстро подружился с командой. Ему настолько было с ними хорошо, что он захотел сам стать пиратом и присоединиться к ним. Однако Шанкс отказался брать его на борт, поскольку Луффи был слишком молод. Однажды Шанкс и его комнада отдыхали в местном баре. Шанкс отказал Луффи в его просьбе присоединиться и объяснил, что тот слишком молод и неопытен. После розыгрыша с соком он сказал, что покинет деревню после 2-3 путешествий. Луффи ответил, что ему хватит времени, чтобы научиться плавать. Однако они были прерваны внезапным появлением Хигумы. Он и его бандиты хотели выпить саке, но его не оказалось, поскольку пираты все выпили. Тогда Шанкс предложил последнюю бутылку, но разбойник разбил ее об его голову. Упав, Шанкс принялся чистить пол, тогда Хигума кинул еду пирата и ушел, посчитав Красноволосого трусом. Все начали смеяться, в том числе и Шанкс, над его "беспомощностью", но Луффи, пораженный отказом Шанкса дать сдачи, пытался уйти. Когда он потянул мальчика за руку, Шанкс узнал, что тот съел Дьявольскй Плод, который лежал на барной стойке. Он сказал Луффи, что теперь он не сможет плавать. left|thumb|210px|Хигума издевается над Шанксом Через несколько дней, пока Пираты Красноволосого снова были в море, Луффи решил заступиться за него и его команду перед Хигумой. Однако его попытки не увенчались успехом, он разозлил разбойника. Когда тот пытался убить мальчика, появился Шанкс с командой. Пират спросил, где же удар Луффи, который как выстрел из пистолета, силен. Хигума предостерегает Шанкса не подходить. Один из бандитов прижал к его голове пистолет, однако Шанкс сказал, чтобы он не направлял оружие на человека просто так, а затем Лаки Ру застрелил разбойника. Когда остальные бандиты заявили, что это был грязный трюк, Шанкс напомнил, что они - пираты, а затем сказал Хигуме, что никогда не простит тех, кто обижает его друзей. После того как Бенн Беккман победил всю его шайку, Хигума исчез, использовав дымовую шашку и забрав с собою Луффи. Шанкс начал паниковать. Вскоре он успел доплыть и спасти Луффи от Морского Короля. Он потерял левую руку, а затем прогнал чудовище своим Хаки. Луффи начал плакать из-за его потери, однако Шанкс заявил, что это не так важно, как жизнь мальчика. Через какое-то время Шанкс со своей командой готовился к отплытию с острова. Когда Луффи закричал, что сам станет пиратом, Шанкс сказал, что Луффи не знает, что нужно для становления пиратом, однако Луффи ответил, что соберет свою команду, которая будет лучше его собственной, и найдет One Piece. Улыбнувшись, Шанкс отдал свою соломенную шляпу и сказал мальчику вернуть ее, когда он станет великим пиратом, вызвав этим слезы у Луффи. Когда Шанкс отплыл от берега, Бенн Беккман сказал, что верит в Луффи и в то, что он станет знаменитым пиратом. Капитан согласился с ним, объяснив, что Луффи напомнил ему его в детстве. Вскоре Шанкс вернулся на Град Лайн и прибыл на Архипелаг Сабаоди. Он встретился с Сильверсом Рэйли и рассказал ему о Луффи, о мальчике, что напоминает их бывшего капитана, Гол Д. Роджера. Встреча с Эйсом Шанкс встретился с Эйсом на неком зимнем острове. Перед тем, как Эйс рассказал о том, что Луффи его брат, Шанкс вёл себя весьма враждебно по отношению к Эйсу и остальным Пиковым Пиратам, но после объяснений Эйса, обе команды устроили вечеринку, а Эйс и Шанкс, в кругу накама, разговаривали о Луффи. Сага Ист Блю Арка Логтауна Во время отдыха на неизвестном острове к Шанксу приплыл Дракуль Михок. Шанкс решил, что Михок прибыл, чтобы сразиться. Но оказалось, что Михок приплыл, чтобы сообщить радостную для Шанкса новость: Луффи получил свою первую награду в 30 000 000. Услышав об этом, Шанкс устроил вместе со своей командой пьянку. Сага Скайпии Арка Джаи thumb|190px|Шанкс без шляпы Позже Шанкс заинтересовался в поисках Эйса. Он послал Рокстара передать письмо Белоусу, но Эдвард Ньюгейт сказал, что капитан должен сам прийти и принести с собой хорошей выпивки. Позже Шанкс говорил по Дэн Дэн Муси со своим накама, смеялся из-за неизменившихся привычек старика и сказал ему возвращаться. Когда Беккман спросил, будут ли они ехать к Белоусу, Шанкс сказал готовиться к битве. Сага Water 7 Арка Пост-Эниес Лобби В Генеральном Штабе Морского Дозора все были обеспокоены будущей встречей двух Ёнко - Шанкса и Белоуса. Позже член комнады Белоуса сообщил, что Красноволосый прибыл. Марко предупредил новичков, что лучше им уйти подальше отсюда. Затем все они упали в обморок, когда Шанкс начал проходить мимо них. Джоз заметил, что Хаки Шанкса как всегда великолепно. Капитан Красноволосых извинился за свои действия и сказал, что это было из-за неловкости Шанкса, все-таки он на корабле врага, а затем добавил, что привез лучшее, по его мнению, саке. Когда Марко начал ругать Шанкса за Хаки, тот пригласил его в команду, но Капитан Первого Дивизиона отказался. После того как они выпили саке, Белоус начал вспоминать прошлое, заметив, что Шанкс был вполне обычным юнгой на корабле Роджера. Затем он спросил, жив ли еще "красноносый", Шанкс сказал, что не видел его еще с казни их капитана, но слышал о его похождения как капитана. Далее Белоус упомянул его битвы с Михоком, спросив про его левую руку. Шанкс ответил, что "это - его ставка на Новую Эру". Шанкс заметил, что шрамы у его глаза ноют, когда он думает о человеке, оставившем их. Он предупредил Белоуса об опасности, нависшей над Эйсом и попросил его остановить подчиненного, пока не стало слишком поздно. А также он предупредил и самого Белоуса, сообщив, что Черная Борода собирается занять его место и сейчас набирает силы. Белоус ответил, что нужно научить морали Тича, а Шанкс слишком молод, чтобы говорить, что ему надо делать. Затем Шанкс и Белоус достали их оружия и столкнулись, разверзнув небеса. Сага Великой Войны Арка Импел Даун Как было замечено Момонгой, когда Белоус начал двигаться по направлению к Маринфорду, Кайдо собирался на него напасть. Но ему помешал это сделать Шанкс, который преградил путь своему сопернику. Дозор очень боялся этого противостояния, не зная, к каким проблемам он мог привести. Арка Маринфорд left|thumb|210px|Шанкс поднял шляпу Луффи После смерти Эйса и Белоуса, когда Акаину чуть не убил Коби, внезапно появился Шанкс, защитивший дозорного. Он прокомментировал его храбрость, добавив, что те минуты, что он только что выиграл, изменили судьбу этого мира в лучшую или худшую сторону. Далее он заявил, что приехал сюда закончить войну. Дозорные удивились прибытию Шанкса, поскольку за день до этого он сражался с Кайдо. Он подобрал шляпу и позвал Багги, попросив его отнести ее Луффи. Он соврал, что у него есть карта сокровищ, из-за чего Багги сразу же согласился. Когда Лаки Ру спросил, не хочет ли он встретиться с Луффи, Шанкс ответил, что очень желает этого, но не может, поскольку тогда он нарушит обещание. После побега Трафальгара Ло с Луффи и Джимбеем, Багги злился на Шанкса за то, что тот так легко его провел, но Красноволосый дружелюбно отметил, что они давно не виделись. thumb|210px|Шанкс говорит, что они готовы сражаться, если кто-то хочет этого После просьбы к Марко прекратить воевать и уходить отсюда Шанкс сказал Дозору и пиратам, что если кто-то еще хочет драться, то может начать сражаться с ними. Никто не захотел этого делать. Шанкс спросил это лично у Тича, но тот отказался, объяснив, что время их битвы еще не пришло. Далее он заявил, что забирает тела Эйса и Белоуса и собирается похоронить их. Сэнгоку разрешил сделать это и сказал, что война окончена. Шанкс поблагодарил его за это. Послевоенная Арка thumb|left|210px|Шанкс и Марко на похоронах Белоуса и Эйса После войны Шанкс вместе с другими пиратами отвез тела Эйса и Белоуса на неназванный остров в Новом Мире. Пираты Красноволосого, а также остатки Пиратов Белоуса и их союзники присутствовали на похоронах. Марко поблагодарил Шанкса за то, что он помог должным образом похоронить Белоуса и Эйса. Шанкс ответил, что хоть Белоус и был его соперником, он его всегда уважал. Затем он начал уходить, мысленно обращаясь к Луффи. Он пожелал ему не сдаваться, а также отметил, что плакать не так плохо. Основные битвы * Шанкс против Багги (драки по абсолютно любому бытовому поводу, не показана) * Пираты Роджера против Пиратов Белоуса (в качестве юнги, не показана) * Пираты Роджера против Пиратов Золотого Льва (в качестве юнги, не показана) * Шанкс против Маршалла Д. Тича (не была показана, но во время битвы Шанкс получил три шрама над левым глазом) * Шанкс против Дракуля Михока (множество боев, ни один не показан) * Шанкс против Эдварда Ньюгейта (просто столкнулись оружием во время спора) * Красноволосые Пираты против Кайдо и его команды (не показана) * Шанкс против Адмирала Акаину Ранний One Piece thumb|210px|Шанкс в Romance Dawn, первая версия. Шанкс впервые появляется в первой пилотной главе One Piece под названием «Romance Dawn V.1» в выпуске Shonen Jump specials, который рассказывает о начинающих мангаках, примерно за полтора года до того, как начался выпуск One Piece. Большая часть его сюжетной линии была идентична окончательной, но основным отличием было то, что в этой версии истории отсутствовал горный бандит Хигума Медведь. Другим отличием стало то, что руку Шанксу оторвала акула, а не морской король. Сам Шанкс был представлен в качестве примера классического пирата типа «Peace Maine» (пирата, отдающего предпочтение высоким идеалам, а не погоне за славой и богатством). Во второй пилотной главе «Romance Dawn V.2» (которая была представлена непосредственно в еженедельном выпуске журнала Weekly Shonen Jump), Луффи получил свои шляпу и Дьявольский плод от своего же деда, а не от Шанкса. Согласно Оде, причиной, по которой он решил не включать Шанкса в эту версию, было то, что он хотел оставить его существование в секрете до тех пор, пока One Piece не начнет выходить регулярно, чтобы усилить впечатление от его появления. В отличие от Луффи, в окончательном варианте внешность Шанкса не претерпела значительных изменений со времен Romance Dawn V.1. Даже при изменившимся стиле рисовки, если не считать то, что он в итоге был нарисован менее реалистично, он остался таким же. Единственным реальным исключением было отсутствие у него черного плаща, хотя он и носил декоративную короткую накидку на левом плече в конце главы. Различия Аниме и Манги В манге, когда Шанкс держит спасенного Луффи в море после потери руки, видно, как с предплечья из раны хлещет кровь. В аниме кровь не была показана. Изначально сцена, в которой Шанкс встречается с Михоком, в манге была очень короткой. В аниме серия была сильно удлинена. В манге Шанкс просто спрашивает Михока, не присоединится ли тот к празднованию, в то время как в аниме видно, как Михок принимает участие в пьянке. Воспоминания Шанкса о Луффи были расширены а некоторые о Багги были показаны. Кроме того, были показаны сцены, где Шанкс проверял мертвые тела Эйса и Белоуса. Прочие появления Камео и кроссоверы * Шанкс появляется в игре Jump Ultimate Stars для приставки Nintendo DS. * Шанкс появился в Театре Мугивар - Красноволосый Класс 3 - Морское Время нарисованный Одой. Вырезка появилась только после того, как он подтвердил, первое место в опросе Любимых Персонажей и по вопросам фанатов которые хотели знать кто из персонажей сериала появиться в Театре Мугивар. Влияние на культуру *Некие реальные пираты были сняты на видео, использующими флаг с Весёлым Роджером Шанкса. Товар Хоть Шанкс и не является одним из самых часто появляющихся персонажей, он один из самых важных людей для Луффи, поэтому существует множество товаров, в особенности коллекций фигурок, где он есть. Он был выпущен параллельно с Луффи и Хозяином побережья в One Piece Block Figuresс, составляя набор с Соломенными Шляпами и их прошлыми наставниками / близкими. Он есть в наборе One Piece Gashapon. Еще в Gashapon set он был показан в One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Шанкс появляется в коллекции фигурок Portrait of Pirates. Также он есть в коллекции фигурок, посвящённых фильму Strong World. Был также Plushie, выпущенный специально для него. Интересное примечание, что Шанкс на некоторых товарах имеет вторую руку, спрятанную под плащом. Shanks Plushie.png|Коллекция Plushie ImageShanks Figure.jpeg ImageShanksAction.jpeg ImageShanks.jpeg Portrait image.jpeg Shanks Thag.jpeg Shanks strong world.jpeg Shanks Portrait of pirate.jpeg Опенинги Шанкс также появлялся во многих опенингах, особенно в первой половине повествования. imagesha1op.png|Шанкс в "We Are!" imagesha2op.jpeg|Шанкс в "Believe!" imagesha4op.png|Шанкс в "BON VOYAGE! imagesha6op.png|Шанкс в "Brand New World" imagesha8op.png|Шанкс "Crazy Rainbow" imagesha9op.png|Шанкс в "Jungle P" imagesha10op.png|Шанкс в "We are! Remix" imagesha13op.jpeg|Шанкс в "One Day" imagesha14op.jpeg|Шанкс в "Fight Together imagesha15op.png|Шанкс в "We Go!" imagesha19op.jpeg|Шанкс в "We Can!" Песни *Katayoku no Taka *Talking Blues Видео-игры Играбельный персонаж Противник *Dragon Dream! *One Piece: Round the Land Персонаж поддержки *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Dance Battle Неиграбельный персонаж *One Piece: Treasure Wars *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Jump Ultimate Stars Прочее * Шанкс упомянут в одном из SBS про спор между Шанксом и Багги «который полюс холоднее?». Этот вопрос задали Оде фанаты. На него он ответил, Арктика — это просто масса льда, а Антарктика — континент, который, соответственно, сделан из земли, покрытой льдом. Поскольку земля холоднее, чем море (Арктика — замерзшее море, в то время как Антарктика — замороженные земли), Шанкс был прав, Южный полюс холоднее. * Сейю Шанкса, Икэда Сюити (Shūichi Ikeda), наибольшую известность принесла роль Чара Азнабеля «Красной Кометы», которого он озвучил в оригинальном сериале Мобильный воин ГАНДАМ, в котором вышеупомянутый персонаж пилотировал мехи исключительно красного цвета. * Несмотря на то, что Шанкс много где побывал, он уверен в том, что лучшее саке изготавливают в его родном городе в Вест Блю. При разговоре с Белоусом он называет алкоголь «живительным напитком». * Прозвище, которое Шанкс дал Луффи в детстве («якорь»), иронично, так как «Shank» — часть корабельного якоря. * Шанкс — один из персонажей Mugiwara Theatre - Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time, написанного и нарисованного Одой. Короткая история была создана после того, как он занял первое место в рейтинге персонажей, которых фанаты One Piece хотели бы увидеть в Театре Мугивар.One Piece 10th Treasures collection. * Во время JUMP Festa в 2008 году сэйю Шанкса не явился на театрализованное представление по One Piece, в котором принимали участие сэйю всех персонажей из аниме. На сцене разыгрывалась сцена из Старшей Школы Мугивары. Вместо Икэда Сюити на сцену с доской в руках и в ярко-розовом парике вышел сам Ода, представившись «Шанксом».Oda plays Shanks. thumb|Шанкс с обеими руками. * В эпизоде 461, когда Эйс встречается с Шанксом, он замечен с обеими руками. Это была ошибка анимации. * Шанкс родился в тот же день, что и Фрэнки (9-го марта). * В четвертом японском опросе, Шанкс стал 8-ым по популярности персонажем в мире One Piece, что сделало его самым популярным персонажем из всех Пиратов Красноволосого и Ёнко. * Когда Шанкс потерял руку, было видно, что часть неё все же осталась, хотя позже он был показан уже без руки, отсеченной от самого плечевого сустава. Однако хирург может отсекать оставшуюся плоть пациента, который потерял конечность, до ближайшего сустава, для того чтобы создать чистый срез. Такая процедура используется с целью избежать определенных серьезных медицинских осложнений, при которых жизни пациенту угрожает летальный исход. * Единственная сцена дуэли между Шанксом и Михоком, которую действительно показали, присутствует в игре One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2. Она используется в качестве интро для них обоих как боссов. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Shanks de:Shanks en:Shanks es:Shanks fr:Shanks it:Shanks pt:Shanks zh:傑克 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Пираты Красноволосого Категория:Пираты Роджера Категория:Ёнко Категория:Мечники Категория:Пользователи Королевского Хаки Категория:Пользователи Хаки Вооружения Категория:Пользователи Хаки Наблюдения Категория:Инвалиды Категория:Персонажи Вест Блю Категория:Персонажи Острова Рассвета Категория:Персонажи Маринфорда